Donkey Kong Country Returns
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older |platform = Wii |manual = |media = Wii optical disc |requirements = |input = |pregame = Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (1996) |nxtgame = Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (2013) }} Donkey Kong Country Returns is a 2.5D game made by the developers of the Metroid Prime series, Retro Studios and is for the Wii. The game is be based on the original 2-D Donkey Kong Country games for the SNES. It is the fourth of the Donkey Kong Country series. It is the series's first home console installment since Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, and also the first Donkey Kong Country entry not to involve Rare during the development Plot The game features Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong teaming up like in the previous games of the sequel. However the only additional Kong is Cranky Kong and that there are no Kremlings. The story is simple, An evil group of "African" tikis named the Tiki Tak Tribe steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and they late hypnotize his people of the jungle. Therefore, Donkey Kong looks forward to retrieved his hoard and save the people. Gameplay The game includes a Super Guide similar to the one of Super Mario Galaxy 2 as a new Kong named "Super Kong" (A white Donkey Kong) gives the advice for struggled players. The game came with many traditional elements of the Donkey Kong Country series returning, including mine cart levels, swinging from vine to vine, collecting bananas, and the golden "KONG" letters. There are also levels with the characters and foreground environments appearing as silhouettes, spawning several new gameplay mechanics. Reception The game received excellent reviews and is one of 2010 very best. It received a remarkable total of 88% by GameRankings. IGN's Craig Harris gave the game 9/10 as well as editors choice award stating, "This is an incredibly challenging, old-school throwback that might not set the genre afire with innovation, but in my book, it's better than the awesome game that inspired it," continuing to state, "Rare should be proud that its design is in the right hands. Or just insanely jealous". GamesRadar gave the game 8/10 and GameSpot gave it 8.5/10. GameInformer gave it 9.5/10 saying it is the "Best Platformer" of 2010 and awarded it the "Best Wii Exclusive of 2010". As in the share of Nintendo, 3 companies rated the game, that includes: *Nintendo Power 8.5/10 *Nintendo World Report 9.5/10 *Official Nintendo Magazine 92/100 The game sold around 5 million copies worldwide. Gallery File:01 DKCR.png File:02 DKCR.png File:03 DKCR.png File:04 DKCR.png File:05 DKCR.png File:06 DKCR.png File:07 DKCR.png File:08 DKCR.png File:09 DKCR.png File:10 DKCR.png File:11 DKCR.png File:12 DKCR.png File:13 DKCR.png File:14 DKCR.png File:15 DKCR.png File:DKCRScreen01.jpg File:DKCRScreen02.jpg File:DKCRScreen03.jpg File:DKCRScreen06.JPG File:DKCRScreen07.JPG de:Donkey Kong Country Returns it:Donkey Kong Country Returns da:Donkey Kong Country Returns no:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Games in the Donkey Kong series Category:Wii Games Category:2010 games